The Legend of Zelda: The End of Legends
by DarthGanon
Summary: (Sequel to The Civil War) Hyrule is gone. After the end of the war, and Link's alleged death, 20 years have passed. A being from The Dark World known as The Destroyer has taken control of Hyrule, wiping all but a few Hylians out, leaving Zelda broken and desperate. When she gets a chance to bring Hyrule back, she'll do anything to see it through. (Rated T for dark themes)(Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**So, to start out, this story is a sequel to three existing stories, so if you haven't read those, ( _Buildup to The Civil War, The Civil War,_ and _Rise of Caesus)_ you definitely need to read those, in order to understand everything in this story. You have been warned! This story is for mature audiences only, with language, dark themes, horrific scenes, and sexual content appearing throughout. I don't own any characters from Zelda. **

**This story was written with assistance from RaidenFarore. Check him out here:** **u/7434790/**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

All hope has vanished from Hyrule. After the death of Link, Zelda's power ended, as she lost her connection to the Triforce. A group of beings from the Dark World appeared, in attempt to overtake Hyrule, and they succeeded. Hyrule castle was revamped, and turned into a fortress of hellish proportions, a stronghold for the beasts that ravaged the Hylian people. A Warlord from the Dark World, known as The The Destroyer, apprehended the Tyrant Caesus, his power stripped of him and used to wipe out the civilizations of Hyrule. Zelda went into hiding, as her people died around her, in an attempt to wait for hope to return.

After 20 years, hope was still nowhere to be seen.

Mindless hordes of undead Bokoblin kept the surface a dangerous, terrifying wasteland, unsafe for any survivors. Zelda had kept mostly underground, her small resistance hopeful that they would one day return Hyrule to it's former glory. But horrendous events kept this hope dim. The leaders of each province were hunted down and killed, the only remaining member being Darbus of the Gorons.

Yet Zelda remained hopeful.

* * *

Zelda breathed heavily, as she heard the footsteps above the hidden underground base she had traveled to, the crackling fire at her feet illuminating her aged face. She glanced across the fire, staring at her only ally, the last of the Gorons, the last of those who had felt the glow of the Triforce, Darbus, his aged and bearded face hopeful. They had planned this meeting for ages, in hopes to seeing a fleeting glimpse of the path forward.

"Should we wait?" She asked Darbus. He shook his head.

"The Beasts won't be leaving anytime soon." He said. He breathed heavily. "We must focus, your highness."

"Captain." She said. "I'm not longer a ruler."

"To me, you will always be royalty."

Zelda crossed her legs, and placed her hand on Darbus's, breathing slowly. Her hand remained unlit, the image of the Triforce dull. Darbus spoke quietly.

"O Goddesses, grant us the Wisdom of Nayru, the Courage of Farore, and the Power of Din to bring this world back from the brink." His eyes began to emit a faint glow, as Zelda's breath ceased, her hands glowing with warmth. She twitched, as she felt the power of the goddesses flow through her, her eyes glowing brightly as she screamed in pain, her body twitching as images flashed before her eyes.

An island, empty and lush.

A cave, deep and dark.

A cliff, narrow and grassy.

A man, cloaked and standing.

A tree, burning and dead.

A seed, small and frail.

A chair, dark and rusted.

A shard of glass, cracked and broken.

Zelda gasped as her body was flung across the poorly lit room, her body shaking. Darunia groaned, sitting up as his eyes adjusted.

"Was that-"

"It was what we needed..." She said, standing up. "I need to find what is left of the old Hyrule. There exists a seed, an elder Tree. The Great Deku Tree. He is what we need."

* * *

Zelda packed her bags, taking what food and water she could spare, as the sunlight began to creep into the windows of the broken shack that marked the entrance to her underground base. Darbus was waiting for her outside, and she was ready to join him.

"Are you sure about this? We haven't had an incident in months." Said a voice from behind her. She sighed.

"Yes, Mordu." She turned back to look at her old friend, his eye hidden behind an eye patch. "I'm sure."

"Well, I think you're risking too much. You haven't had visions in years, why trust this one?"

"I just do." She responded, grabbing her bow. Mordu walked towards her, the dusty floorboards beneath him creaking, as he stepped over the debris of the broken shack. He smiled at her. She smiled back, before turning to leave.

"What do you think they did with Link's body?" He asked, abruptly. She stopped, her breathing slowly.

"I don't know." She said. "I doubt they even found it."

"I bet they looked for it. The Hero of Twilight isn't something to forget about." He said. "Perhaps they got their power from-"

"Enough." She said, turning back to face him. "It hurts enough knowing I have to do this without him."

"You've survived 20 years without him. You'll do fine, Captain." He said. She breathed heavily.

"Goodbye, Mordu." She said, turning and walking out of the door.

* * *

"Ready, highness?" Darbus said, smiling as he looked below the cliff they lived on, the desert plains free of beasts, the morning sun keeping them at bay.

"Captain. And yes." She responded, smirking. They had a lengthy journey through the Gerudo desert, into what was left of Ordon. They were to travel as far as they could, and make camp at the mountains marking the beginning of Hyrule, before journeying again the next day.

Zelda trudged through the sand, Darbus right beside her, as she glanced up at the sun, her face dripping with beads of sweat.

"The sun is setting." She said, looking at Darbus. They had been traveling non stop for hours, determined to arrive at the Gerudo Mountains, but they had come up short, stuck in the dessert without shelter, as the sun went down.

"Aye." Darbus said, glancing around them. "We have no option other than to trudge forward, there's no shelter behind us. We must reach the mountain." Zelda nodded, wiping sweat from her brow.

"We have-" She stopped, her pointed ears perking up as she put her hand up, motioning for Darbus to be quiet. She heard it, the sound of steel sliding from a sheath.

"They're here." She said. She drew her bow back, an arrow in her hand as she looked around her, Darbus scowling.

"Come out, beasts!" He said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll make it quick."

They waited, their eyes glancing to each of the sand dunes around them, before Zelda's eye caught the reflection of an arrow, flying at her. Darbus stepped in front of her, the arrow shattering on his skin.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Darbus boomed, Zelda behind him, bow at the ready.

"Well...what do we have here?" Came a voice from a figure rising above the dunes. "A bitch and her dog, yeah?" Zelda rose her bow, pointing at the man. He was dressed in metallic armor, cracked and old, a crossbow in his hand. He was not Hylian nor monster, but a being from The Dark World, one of The Destroyer's minions of evil.

"Put your weapon down, or I'll kill you." Zelda said calmly.

"I don't think so, lady. I got better weapons than you, and uh...want what you got." He rose his crossbow at her. "Tell the dog to leave, or else you gonna die. I can lose a piece of ass, another one will come along soon enough."

Zelda chuckled. "Darbus?" She said, looking at him. Darbus smirked.

"Aye."

He slammed his fists down on the ground, sending a shock wave across the sand, to the man, his eyes wide. The force of the slam hit the man fully, sending his body flipping into the air, and landing on the ground. He reached for his bow, but Zelda had hers already raised, loosing the arrow, as it sank into the man's skull. For a moment, all was quiet, the only sound being the sand still falling back to the ground, as Zelda starred at the dead man, Darbus standing beside her, fists at the ready. Zelda sighed at last, breathing heavily, as her chest rose and fell.

* * *

"It's still not easy." Zelda said later, as she and Darbus sat around the fire they had made, admitting defeat and making a camp for the night. The sounds of the nighttime desert worried her, any shifting noises potentially being their demise.

"I know." He said. "It wasn't easy for me in the beginning either." He said. Zelda shook her head, poking a stick into the small fire.

"Not that." She said. "They're...so close to Hylian. It feels wrong to kill them. They come from The Dark World, where they are our opposites. A distant cousin almost."

"I had the same issue. But then..." Darbus said. His old eyes were filled with pain, and regret. "Then they arrived on the mountain." He said. "They were taken by surprise. Something that rarely happens to the Goron people." He said. "I was at the castle, if you remember, when the main assault on the mountain happened. The Destroyer was gone when I arrived, but the hordes of his soldiers were left. I had a moment of hesitation, and..." He said, moving his large finger to his face, a deep scar over his eye. "I didn't hesitate after that. Not with my brothers and sisters dead at my feet. I hope to one day meet The Destroyer. If I do..." His voice faded, as he looked into the desert.

"Yes?" Zelda asked him.

"I will tell him, that he took something of mine. And I intend to take something from him." He said, his voice shaking with rage. He sighed. "After..." He started, before stopping, looking solemnly into the fire.

"I understand, Darbus. I understand." She glanced into the night, her eyes watering. "More than you know."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It feels great to be back, and this story means a great deal to me. I'm sure that the vast majority of readers haven't read the previous entries, but that's fine. This story serves as a final ending to the Saga that has spanned two years for me, as I started this in 2015. I'm extremely proud of this story. As for what comes next, well...lots. Zelda has this one hope, and will do anything to bring her people back, but obstacles await. Who is the mysterious Destroyer? What are his/her plans? What will Zelda do, now that Link is dead? Find out, in the next entry of The Legend of Zelda: The End of Legends!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is coming out much quicker than the others will, so if you're expecting more chapters quickly, you shouldn't.**

 _ **Flashbacks are indicated by**_ **Italics.**

* * *

The Dark World soldier ran quickly, the sand flying from under his feet as he huffed. He had seen his friend killed by a Hylian, and he had to report it. He made it back to base quickly, a small group of tents and beasts huddled around a fire. The base was set up to monitor the Hylian group they had discovered earlier that week, waiting to strike until the time was right.

"Escaped Hylians!" he said, tripping and falling into the sand. His captain, a Darknut called Kendo, stood quickly, pulling his sword from it's sheath.

"Where?" He said, walking towards the soldier.

"A-at the base of the mountain, a girl and a...Goron." He said, staring into the dark eyes of his helmeted commander. The man bent down, and picked up the scared soldier by the throat.

"What girl?" He responded, angrily clenching his fists around the soldier's neck, lifting his feet from the ground.

* * *

Zelda sat, staring into the fire pit, which had been cold for hours, as Darbus slept beside her. She elected to stay awake, looking out for any other intruders. The sun was beginning to show in the sky, and Zelda stood, sighing as she looked at Darbus.

"Time to go." She said to him. He shifted, opening his eye as he glanced at her.

"As you wish, captain." He said, sitting up. Zelda stared at the oncoming sunrise, sighing.

"I barely remember things like before." Zelda said. Darbus groaned, stretching his back.

"I do." He said. "I remember how things were when your father was king, and when his father was king." Zelda smiled.

"I loved my father." She said. "Taking over as ruler was the hardest thing I've ever done. I knew that I would never live up to his name, his approval ratings, anything. But the people of Hyrule took me in, accepted me. They were the ones who saved me." She said. "I'm 40. I'm old, I'm tired. But I still owe Hyrule more than I can ever repay." She said, picking up her bow. Darbus chuckled.

"You don't owe Hyrule anything, princ- captain. You are still our favorite girl." He smiled fondly at her. "I was good friends with your father. I was there for his birth, and helped teach him politics. The Goron people were peaceful, and peace was very important to your grandfather, and in turn, your father. I loved your father." He walked over to Zelda, looking down at her. "I promise to see this through. Hyrule will not stay gone if I still draw breath."

* * *

"I need to speak with The Destroyer." Said Kendo, the soldier who told him of the Hylian chained at his feet.

Kendo stood at the opening of the Hyrule Castle throne room, what had become of it, surrounded by beasts, guards, and debris. The forces from The Dark World had taken it years prior, building it up into a fortress that no army could penetrate, hordes of monsters guarding their feared leader. Kendo spoke to the guard, a fierce creature from the Dark World, an abomination of arms and flesh, which snarled at him, opening the dark, rusted door behind him, granting the Darknut access. He walked through, dragging the soldier with him, into the dark room. It was lit by a single, dying candle, barely illuminating the outline of the person on the throne, his face shrouded in darkness.

"My Lord, we've found a group, hiding in The Gerudo desert." Said Kendo to The Destroyer, who remained still on his throne.

"And this news is important to the Great One?" Responded a voice from beside The Destroyer. The voice made itself known, stepping forward into what little light penetrated the room. He too, was a Darknut, though drastically altered, his face scarred and deformed, his eyes bulging from his head, his teeth dripping with blood, his voice deep and powerful.

"Stoma." Kendo replied, bowing before the personal servant of The Destroyer. "It is important. There was a girl and a Goron, intent on journeying past the mountains." He responded. The Destroyer's body shifted at this, leaning forward slightly.

"This is important." Stoma responded.

"There's more." He said. He pointed to the soldier at his feet. "The description of the girl matches-"

"Princess Zelda." Stoma said quietly, turning to The Destroyer.

"Yes." Kendo responded. "Shall I send forces after her?" The Destroyer said nothing, sitting still.

"No." Stoma said. "She's leaving for a reason. Something over those mountains are important." He said. "Find her, but don't make your presence known until she poses a threat." Kendo bowed.

"As you wish." He turned to walk away. "And the Hylian Group?"

"Slaughter them." Stoma responded, his blood stained grin appearing from the shadows.

* * *

Zelda and Darbus sighed, the sight of grass within view of them as they sat down, tired from another day of walking.

"We're almost there." Darbus said, chuckling. "I've never been so happy to see grass in my whole life." Zelda smiled, looking over the relatively barren land that once was Hyrule Field.

"Even in this state, Hyrule's beauty amazes me." She said. The sun was setting, and monsters began to come out, slowly filling the empty province before them.

"Aye." Darbus said. "Hyrule is a gorgeous sight, even if it's...broken." He said. Zelda glanced at him.

"We'll get it back. We will." She said. Darbus stared ahead, deep in thought. "We'll stay here tonight, we should be safe here." She said.

"Link would know what to do." Darbus said suddenly. Zelda sighed.

"Link's not here-"

"I know. But I wish he was." Darbus said. "He was my brother. I would have given my life for him." He looked at Zelda. "I know you don't want to think about him, but he was a hero. He brought Hyrule back."

"Not for long." Zelda snapped. "And when we needed him most-"

"He died for you." Darbus said, standing up. "He died to keep Hyrule alive. After he was imprisoned." Zelda glared at him.

"He was killing people!" She said.

"We're not innocent of that, neither of us." Darbus said. He sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is...he wasn't wrong." Zelda said nothing.

"He wasn't right either." She responded. Darbus sat down next to her. "You fought him on being a vigilante, and now...we're both doing what he did, only...without success."

"...I know." Zelda responded, looking down at her aged hands, covered in scars and callouses. "And though I hate to admit it, I don't like doing this job. I wasn't exposed to war like Link was."

"Nobody was." Darbus said. "He felt pain nobody else in Hyrule knew. And that experience now...we could use it." He said. "I miss him."

"I miss him too."

* * *

 _Darbus smoked with Link, looking over the warrant for his arrest for the hundredth time._

 _"This is ridiculous." He said, taking the pipe from his mouth, handing it to Link. "She's trying to cause a war." Link took the pipe, smoking from it as he glanced over at Stark, his best friend, sleeping beside him._

 _"Yeah." He said. "She doesn't understand what this could do. She's deviding her people, causing them to doubt her, doubt me, doubt all of Hyrule." He said. "She doesn't understand war. What it does to someone." He looked down at the floor._

 _"Few do." Darbus said. "But that's good. Less people who are exposed to war, the better."_

 _"Which is what Zelda is risking." Link said, looking up. "In war, people lose friends. You never really recover from the things you see, the things you do." He said. He handed the pipe back to Darbus._

 _"Aye." Darbus said. "Which is why we have to end this now, before Hyrule is scarred beyond home."_

 _"Yeah." Link said, looking at his arms, deep scars running along them from his many battles. "You know, I can't sleep anymore. Not well, at least." He said, looking at Darbus. "The things I've done, they change someone." Darbus stared at him. Link continued._

 _"I close my eyes, and I see people die. Good and bad. I see Colin suffering. I see Midna, almost dying." He sighed. "I see...Renado."_

 _"That wasn't your fault." Darbus said._

 _"It doesn't matter." Link responded. "I watched them die. I've watched them all die. I feel every single one of them. Even my greatest of enemies, their deaths haunt me. Someone doesn't come back from something like that."_

 _"They never will."_

* * *

Darbus was startled awake from his dream, his sense of danger flowing through him. He stood up, his eyes instantly darting towards the Bokoblin with an arrow pointed at him, the beast standing above Zelda. Darbus moved quickly, leaping at the monster, slamming into it, as Zelda gasped, sitting up quickly as Darbus snapped the neck of the assailant. He breathed heavily, looking at Zelda.

"The Goron have a sense of danger." He said. "Go back to sleep...I'll stay awake, and watch for anymore." Zelda stared at him.

"Are you sure?" She said. Darbus nodded, looking down at the corpse at his feet.

"Aye. I don't want to go back to sleep."

* * *

 **So, we have some stuff going on! We have the Destroyer making his (or her) presence known, and Zelda and Darbus are getting closer to their destination, but will everything be as it seems? Will they even make it there? Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: The End of Legends!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Darbus rolled quickly, the ground beneath him crumbling as he made his way to Death Mountain. Hyrule Castle had fallen, and his people were next. He unrolled his body, his rocky fists clenching as he stared up at the mountain, his eyes wide with disbelief. The Mountain had fallen.

"Gor Coron!" Darbus called, as he stepped forward, his eyes welling with tears, as he stepped over the bodies of his murdered friends. His voice echoed, bouncing off the walls of the mountain.

"You won't be gettin' much of an answer." Came a voice from above him. Darbus' eyes shot towards the top of the mountain, where the chamber of the elders was located. A man walked from the opening of the chamber, dragging a body along with him.

"Who are you?!" Darbus bellowed, his voice echoing loudly. The man stepped into the light, his smirking face and deep blue eyes standing out.

"You're Darbus, right? I'm Dulcis." He said, slinging a large axe over his shoulder, blood dripping from the blade. "I'm guessing you already know who this-" he flung the body down, off the cliff of the mountain, to Darbus' feet. "is."

Darbus fell to his knees, holding the body of his fallen friend, in his arms. "Gor Coron..." he muttered, his eyes falling to the deep gash in his friend's head, blood still dripping out, as a face of shock was stuck to his face forever. Darbus looked up at Dulcis, his eyes watering with rage.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Darbus yelled, standing up. Dulcis chuckled.

"I really don't think so." He said, snapping his fingers. From behind every rock, came a beast of the Dark World, a twisted, tortured body, appeared, pointing weapons at Darbus, who's eyes remained locked on Dulcis.

"You think wrong."

He leaped into action, rolling into a ball and up the cliff, running over countless monsters as he made his way towards Dulcis, who stroked his beard in amusement. Darbus effortlessly made his way up the cliff, before opening his body, flying up towards Dulcis. He landed feet away from him, Dulcis stumbling on his feet.

"Whoa there, big guy!" He said, grabbing the axe and pointing it towards Darbus, holding his hand out, the horde of beasts standing still. "I'm gonna give you 2 options, alright?" He said. Darbus stomped forward, raising his fist above his head.

"You gonna kill me?" Dulcis said, looking up at Darbus. "You gonna be the monster everybody thinks you are?" Darbus stopped moving, looking down at the man, hesitating.

"No." Darbus said, lowering his hands. "I will not." Dulcis smirked.

"Didn't think so."

The axe in Dulcis' hand slashed up, slicing deep into Darbus' eye, as the great Goron fell back, onto his back. The monsters ran forward, coming at Darbus as he covered his eye. He took one last look at Dulcis, before leaping into the air, fleeing the mountain as his blood dripped onto the ground below him.

* * *

Darbus stared at the rising sun, running his finger over the deep scar in his eye. He heard Zelda approaching behind him, the grass crunching under her feet. She held an arrow in her hand, a small animal hanging from it.

"Breakfast." She called, sitting down before the dwindling fire. Darbus turned to face her.

"Aye."

* * *

They started the final stretch of their journey, the morning sun shining on their faces, as the hills of the Ordona province entered their view. After hours of walking, the scorched earth beneath their feet turned to the crunching of grass, the trees around them having regrown from the destruction that occurred many years ago.

"We're here." Zelda said, stepping over the tall grass. Darbus followed her, as she led the way towards the deepest part of Ordon, where the broken Temple of Time existed. They spent hours climbing over the hills of the forest, until the stone walls of the temple came into view. Zelda took a moment, leaning her back against a tree as she took in the forest air, breathing heavily.

"I'm getting too old for this." She said, groaning as she rubbed her neck. Darbus chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad." He said. "We didn't have many obstacles, at least. Not to mention-"

"Wait." Zelda said, her eyes moving to the scorched doorway of The Temple of Time. Zelda stepped towards it, the vines that covered the stone pathway beneath her feet crunching as she did.

"The seed should be here, all we have to do is-" She stopped as she peered into the doorway, her eyes widening.

"By the Goddesses..." Darbus said, placing his hand over his mouth. The temple was destroyed, the entire ground scorched and broken, not a sign of life left. Zelda fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes.

"N-no...it's still here, we just...have to look..." Darbus moved to her, wrapping his large arms around her in an embrace.

"It's gone, princess..." He said. Zelda began to bawl, her tears hitting the stone ground.

"Everything I've done up until now...it was all for nothing..." She said through tears. "This was our only hope...now we have nothing at all..."

* * *

Zelda laid on the ground later that night, Darbus sleeping beside her. They decided to spend the night there, before journeying back to their base. She, however, couldn't sleep, a steady flow of tears streaming down her face.

"It fell apart so quickly." She whispered to herself, wiping her face of tears. She stood up, looking around her, the calming sounds of crickets hopping through the trees, as she gazed at the burnt temple. Her hope was lost.

Then she heard a quiet resonance.

Her eyes darted towards a cliff side, where she felt an unusual pull towards. She glanced back at Darbus, before walking towards the mountainside, almost mindlessly. As she neared the side, she saw a small cave opening, where she stepped inside.

"What is this place..?" She said to herself. She carefully stepped deeper into the cave, where a faint blue light near the end of the winding cave led her deeper, before she stopped suddenly, her eyes gazing at the sight before her.

A man stood on the edge of a pool full of shimmering blue water, cloaked in a torn robe, a hood covering his head. The hum was louder now, emanating from the pool, echoing through the cave. The man turned slowly, his bearded face showing from the hood, as Zelda's eyes widened. His aged hand pulling the hood back from his head. His face was illuminated by the blue water, his grey eyes dimmed and full of pain, his face filled with regret and sadness. Zelda knew who he was. He exhaled slowly, his face softening. Zelda breathed heavily.

"It can't be." She said. "That's impossible."

 **Mystery, suspense! Who could the mysterious being be? Bum bum bum!**

 **The next few chapters will be very story heavy, and things will start to pick up from here. It's bittersweet, but this saga is coming to an end. Please, review this chapter, and stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: The End of Legends!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to RaidenFarore for co-writing a pivotal scene in this chapter. Flashbacks are indicated by Italics._**

* * *

"That's impossible." Zelda said, her voice shaking as she stood, still staring at him.

"Link?"

"Zelda." He responded, quietly, his voice low and weak. He was calm, as if no time had passed since they last spoke. Zelda fell to her knees, tears streaming down her dirt-stained face.

"H-how...how are you here?" She said through tears, wiping her face. Link breathed slowly, kneeling down to face Zelda.

"I escaped the rubble of the castle." He said calmly. "I came here, and I've been here ever since."

"Why did you not seek us out? Do you not know what has become of Hyrule?"

Link sighed, his eyes lowering. "I...I know what happened." He said.

"They wiped us out, the Zora and Gorons, they're gone..." Zelda whispered, as she looked up at Link.

"I know." He said, his lip quivering. "I'm sorry." He said.

"I don't get it...you knew all of this..and yet remained here...?" She asked. Link nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"Then...why did you not return to us..?" Zelda said, her voice filled with confusion and pain. Link stood up once more.

"I failed at the castle. When I returned to Ordon, everyone was murdered but Colin. I've since lost him too." He turned towards the pool. "I've lost everything."

Zelda stood , her voice slightly raised, as she spoke at Link. "YOU'VE lost everything?" She said. "I've lost my kingdom, my people, and-"

"Your connection to the Triforce." He said, staring into the pool. She stopped talking, shocked at his knowledge.

"Yes, I-"

"I did too." He said, looking back at her. "I regret everything, Zelda. I regret ever leaving Ordon to give you that sword. I was never meant to succeed, and now, I've failed beyond repair. The only hope lies here." He said, pointing to the pool.

"What?" Zelda asked, staring into it.

"The Triforce was once held here." Link said. "It's power emanated from the water...it's kept a small piece of my connection intact." Zelda's eyes softened at this, as she grabbed Link's left hand, staring at the back of it, a faint triangle pulsing within his skin.

"Link...do you know what this means?" She asked him, staring into his hurt eyes. He didn't respond. She continued. "This means we can beat the Destroyer, we can-"

"No." Link said calmly, pulling his hand from her grip. His eyes stared into hers, and held for a moment.

"No...?" Zelda asked. Link broke their stare, as he looked away, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm not the hero I once was." He said. "I'm not even a legend anymore." Zelda gasped, as her face filled with anger.

"I've spent 20 years looking for hope!" She said. "And you're all I have left!"

"What can I do?!" He said. "You don't understand how any of this works! You've never had to kill people, or see your friends die! You've never had an entire country place it's hope on your shoulders!" He yelled back, his eyes turning angry. "I can't go back into the world, not after what happened, not after I failed!"

"You can!" Zelda yelled back. "We have people, they'll answer to you more than they will to me!"

"No." Link said, turning calm again. "They won't." Zelda sighed.

"Darbus is with me, let him talk to y-"

"No." Link said. "I...I'm sorry, Zelda." He waved his hand, the faint glow from the back of it pulsing, as the vines that covered the walls of the cave began to twist, and create a door between Link and Zelda.

"No!" She screamed. "You can't do this!" Link ignored her, sitting down to stare back into the pool. Zelda allowed the tears to flow freely down her face.

"This...won't stop me!" She yelled. "Darbus will break these down, you'll see!" She stormed out of the cave, sobbing the way there.

"Darbus, you have to-!" She stopped, looking to the place they had camped at. Darbus was gone.

"Shh." Said a voice from behind her, as a knife pressed against her back. A hand covered her mouth, as men surrounded her. She kicked the man holding her mouth, and called out, before a bag was thrown over her head.

"LINK!"

* * *

 _"You...have to keep going." A sick Colin said to Link, blood trickling from his mouth. Link sat beside him, staring into his friends eyes._

 _"Colin, I-"_

 _"No..." Colin said. "No more hiding...Hyrule...needs you." Colin coughed, as he clenched Link's hand._

 _"I'm sorry, Colin..." Link whispered. Colin chuckled._

 _"Cancer." He said, staring off. "Never thought..that would be the end of me."_

 _"I can't-"_

 _"You will." Colin said, wheezing. "You'll get back into the world. You'll make things right. You always do." Colin coughed, as his body tensed up, his eyes widening, before going limp, the dark cave growing silent. Link said nothing, as he sat crouched next to his only friend._

 _"I can't."_

* * *

Link's memory was interrupted as he heard Zelda's shriek, his head turning to face the vines. He stepped towards them, before pausing, breathing in slowly, and continuing, moving the vines and slowly exiting the cave. His eyes shifted to the group of people, who had Darbus in chains, and Zelda tied up, as they loaded them into a wagon. Link's eyes widened with shock, as he moved his hand to his back, reaching for a sword that hadn't been there for years. He breathed out slowly.

"Goddesses be damned."

* * *

Zelda groaned as her body was dragged down what she could only assume was a hallway, the bag over her head obstructing her view. She had been gagged, and separated from Darbus days before, after they were transported to what she knew had to be Hyrule Castle. The men were rough with her, keeping her bruises fresh and her bones sore. She heard the sound of a door unlocking and opening, as her body was slumped on the ground. They chained her hands to the floor, and stood beside her, on each side. In a flash, her hood and gag were removed, and as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she recognized the room. Her books were there, her sword. Her throne. And then she recognized the man in the chair, his deep eyes barely shining in the candlelight. Her breath left her, as time seemingly stood still, her mind in pure shock as she looked at the man.

"Ganondorf." She said just barely louder than a whisper, her voice shaking with fear. The bear of a man sat on her throne, slumped back, breathing slowly and heavily as he took Zelda's sight in. He stood up, his chest rising and falling, as Zelda prepared for the worst.

"Leave us." He said to the men who brought her here, his deep voice resonating in the room. They left without question, closing the door behind them. Ganondorf sighed.

"Kill me." Zelda said quickly. "I won't beg." Ganondorf sighed once more, slumping down in the chair once more.

"How?" He said, his voice aged and shaken. "With what power? You were not the only one who's powers vanished. The Goddesses Curse effects even the great Ganondorf." He said calmly.

Zelda said nothing, her eyes full of rage as she stared at her enemy. He nodded, his eyes grim in the dim light.

"Yes. I no longer wield the Triforce of Power." He held up his left hand, his skin showing, the lack of the golden triangle confirming his claims. "I am a mortal man once again."

"You are no man. You are a monster."

"Perhaps I was. Now, I am a savior. I wish not to kill you nor the hero, though I missed that opportunity, I am told. I wish to bring back my people." He said.

"I'm tired Zelda. For many years we fought, all that time I sought your destruction in order to rule Hyrule and to claim the Triforce for myself. I wanted revenge for the slaughtering of my people and their suffering at the hands of those weaker than them. I hated you. I hated the hero. I hated Hyrule for flourishing while we struggled to survive in that damned dessert."

He paused a moment to catch his breath, his voice shaking as he continued.

"The Goddesses are cruel for giving us this fate. Curse them." He said,

Zelda could see the weary look on his face. He looked like a man with not much hope left.

"Why bring me here if you aren't going to kill me?" Zelda spat back at him, ignoring his claims ot pain.

"Bait." He said quietly. "For the true enemy."

"You've destroyed Hyrule, pig." Zelda responded, straining against her chains. "You're the only enemy here."

"No." He said. "I've destroyed the selfish inhabitants of this cursed land." He said. "The real enemy is the monster who lurks in the shadows." He said.

"Don't spit lies at me, Gan-"

"Lies-" Ganon boomed, Zelda's body recoiling in fear. "-are not the words of Ganondorf!" He said, his chest rising and falling. "The Hylains have long used their cursed Gods as a way to banish those superior to them. The Gerudo are not unique in this crime." He said. "Even your old ally Midna was banished by your people."

Zelda didn't respond, Ganondorf's words stinging her.

"Ah." Ganondorf whispered. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"What are you getting to?" Zelda said quietly.

"Zant." Ganondorf said. "He has returned from the realm of the dead." He sighed. "He seeks to destroy this world, all of it." He said. "You and I are his prime targets."

"...you lie." She said. Ganondorf's eyes filled with rage.

"GANONDORF DOES NOT LIE, WENCH!" He said, standing up, and strutting towards her, his monstrous stature towering before her. She cowered before him, as he breathed heavily, his hand clenched in a fist. "You will see when his fire destroys what's left of your pitiful country." He said. "TAKE HER BACK TO THE DUNGEON." He boomed, walking back to his throne and slumping into it, his face disappearing again in the darkness, as guards entered the room, covering her face and gagging her mouth, before dragging her away once more.

 **Bum bum bum! LOTS OF PLOT ADVANCEMENT! I'm really happy with this chapter, and SO excited to be introducing both Link AND Ganondorf (!) into this, and even more excited to write the scenes that involve BOTH of them. A lot of stuff is going on now, and the gears are really turning! Is Ganondorf telling the truth, is Zant really returning? How did Ganondorf return from the dead, and is he really alive? Will Link go after Zelda, or will he remain in his cave? What will happen to Zelda and Darbus? Find out in the next installment of...The Legend of Zelda: The End of Legends!**

 **PS - I don't have Breath of the Wild yet, and I want to play it so bad. :/**

 **Reviews are very appreciated!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flashbacks are indicated by Italics, narration is indicated by bold text**_

* * *

Zelda lay in her cell, chained to the floor, as she shivered. She hadn't moved since she was tossed in the cell, and hadn't seen daylight in what she thought had to have been weeks. Her hood was soaked with tears, and the cold floor offered her no comfort in her already sleepless night.

Her thought of dread were stopped by the sound of the cell door opening and closing, as a figure entered her cell.

"Whoever you are, you can fu-"

"Zant has made his first move." The voice, deep and resonant, said.

"Sucks for you then." Zelda said to Ganondorf, hiding her fear behind her words.

"You don't understand, Zelda." Ganondorf said, the sound of her voice leaving his lips making Zelda's body shiver in disgust. "I sent my men to...investigate your Hylian group in the desert." Zelda sat up at this, the chains clattering loudly.

"If you touched my people-"

"Zant had already murdered them." He said. "They were burned my powerful dark magic. Zant has been watching us closely, I believe."

"So?" Zelda said. "You expect me to just join forces with you?" Ganondorf kneeled before her, removing her hood and staring into her blue eyes.

"I wish to save this world." He said. "And while I hate to admit it, the circumstances leave no other choice. I need your help." Zelda said nothing, her glare softening as she stared at the old warlock.

"How are you even alive?" She asked. "How is Zant alive?" Ganondorf sighed.

"Allow me to tell you a story."

* * *

 _Ganondorf's eyes opened suddenly, the burning pain in his chest overflowing to the rest of his body. Moments ago, he was dead, The Master Sword hilt-deep into his chest, the Triforce stripped from him. Now, he was alone, in darkness. In Twilight._

 _ **I was lost in the world I hated, a place I was trapped in once before. The Sea of Hatred, the imprisonment for those who act against the Goddesses. I roamed for weeks, searching for a way out of that cursed darkness.**_

 _Ganondorf stumbled over the Twilight mountains, a shimmering in the distance catching his crimson eyes, as he glanced up, his wild beard blowing in the unusual wind. A small shack, hidden within the mountains._

 ** _I traveled to the doorstep of this strange home, my dwindling powers keeping me alive in the harsh environment. It was a moment of weakness that caused me to seek refuge in such a pitiful place, a moment I am not proud of._**

 _Ganondorf opened the door slowly, his hands clenched in powerful fists._

 _"The Great Ganondorf demands you announce yourself!" He yelled. A shifting in the cabin caused his ears to perk up, a hooded person peeking around a corner to face him._

" _Can it be...?"_

 ** _It was Zant. He, also, was cursed to this land. How he survived that long, I did not know. But he was willing and eager to serve his master once again, and we quickly went to work formulating a plan. Through means I will not disclose to you, we regained enough dark energy to create a portal to the other world. But something had changed in me. I had no intention on destroying you or the hero anymore. With the Triforce freed from me after thousands of years, I no longer was bound to it. I wished to bring the Gerudo back from the brink. However, Zant had other intentions._**

" _We can destroy the bitch and her dog once and for all!" Zant said. "They won't see it coming!"_

 _"No." Ganondorf said, as the portal swirled before them. "We bring back the Gerudo, nothing else."_

 ** _Zant attacked me, and I smote him before my feet. But I didn't finish him off, instead allowing my own ego to cloud my judgement, thinking he would fear me for eternity. Instead, a great hatred grew. His powers were enough to return, and he did, intent on killing me and destroying Hyrule. Now he intends to bring those things to fruition._**

Ganondorf reached forward, grabbing the chains that bound Zelda to the ground, snapping them off with a single tug. Zelda leaped to her feet, ready to strike.

"So still you doubt me?" Ganondorf said. "Then strike me." He stood up, again towering over her. "I am defenseless." Zelda glared at him, before putting her hands down.

"...what do I need to do?"

* * *

Darbus was elsewhere in the castle, his arms being held in place by multiple chains, his body kept in a tub of ice, weakening him. A door opened near him, his eye struggling to open. Light was pouring through a doorway, a figure standing between him and the door.

"Darbus." Said a familiar voice. "Look how low you've fallen." Darbus struggled to focus on the man, his vision still blurry.

"Who..are you?" Darbus said, his voice hoarse and quiet. The man chuckled, the sound of a weapon being removed from its holster echoing though the empty prison-like room.

"This'll refresh your memory." The voice said. A weapon swung before Darbus' eyes, making it hard to focus, before he realized what it was.

An axe.

"Nay..." Darbus said. The man chuckled.

"Yep." He said. "Dulcis, in the flesh." He said, kneeling down to meet Darbus' gaze. "Ooh, your eye isn't doing so well. You should get that checked out." He said. Darbus struggled against the chains, to no avail, as his old enemy laughed at him.

"This could not get any shittier for you!" He said. "I've got direct orders from the man upstairs to send you on your merry way, back to your mountain, but.." He said, standing up. "I don't exactly listen to him."

"Zelda...where's...Zelda..." Darbus said, his rage-filled eyes locked on Dulcis.

"Oh, 'The Destroyer' has plans for her." He said. "Just as I have plans for you." He lifted his axe, slugging it over his shoulder.

"This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me."

He swung the axe down, the blunt end of it smashing into Darbus' head, cracking the layer of rocky skin, as Darbus grunted in pain, his body going limp as blood began to slowly trickle from his head. Dulcis laughed.

"Damn, you've gotten old."

* * *

Zelda stood at the highest tower of her broken castle, her memories of clean halls and shining floors shattered by the present; a dreary grey covering everything in sight. The man who she hated for more than half her life stood beside her, in a uneasy truce causing their peace. They stood, the broken roof of the tower giving way to a still spectacular view of most of Hyrule, the morning sun shining on their face, a glimmer of hope in a dead world.

"I come here every so often," Ganondorf said, his eyes locked on the kingdom. "It keeps my goal in sight."

"Where's Darbus?" Zelda said, ignoring what he had said. Ganondorf cleared his throat.

"I had my top soldier escort him to his homeland." He said. Zelda opened her mouth to argue, but Ganondorf rose his hand, silencing her. "The world is coming to an end." He said. "And the Triforce remains hidden from us. While it pains me to admit it, the hero could be of aid at this point." Zelda thought for a moment, to reveal what she knew, but trusted her gut, as she always had, and remained silent, as Ganondorf continued staring out of the window.

* * *

 _Link leaned on the shovel, sweat dripping down his tired face. The mound of dirt at his feet was a grim reminder of his failure, an ever present sting that would haunt him._

 _"I'm sorry, Colin." He said, his voice shaken and weak. "I can't save everybody. I try, it's not enough. The stories make this job out to be easy. I never asked to be the Goddesses' chosen savior. I was never ready. I'm still not ready." Tears began to run down his face, before he turned to the grave next to Colin's, the dirt long since settled in place, a small grave stone with a simple stone marked;_

 _"Stark"_

 _"I'm sorry I let you down." Link said, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry for letting both of you down."_

* * *

 **Woah, lots of plot here! The gears are a-turning! Believe it or not, this story is almost over, with only 1-3 more chapters after this. And you haven't even seen the main villain! O: I'm very happy with this chapter, and am very excited for what comes next! Please, stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: The End of Legends!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be a bit faster paced than the last 5, so be warned. Flashbacks are indicated by Italics.**

* * *

Ganondorf stood in the tower, his eyes closed as Zelda stared at him, not daring to fall asleep. Night had fallen hours ago, and while Zelda's bruised body craved rest, her mind wouldn't risk it. She didn't trust Ganondorf. She had spent her whole life hating him, and with her knowledge of Link's whereabouts, she wouldn't dare risk Ganondorf probing her mind. But soon, she began to lose control, her eyes slowly closing, before she gave in, lying back on the pillow that rested there. There was a peace about sleeping, something she hadn't had in years. For some reason, she felt safe with Ganondorf there.

* * *

 _"What are we going to do?" Darbus said to Zelda, the firepit at her feet crackling, illuminating her face. One of their own survivors had murdered one of their people, and after only 4 years into this apocalypse, they had no idea as to what to do._

 _"We can't kill him." She said, staring into the fire. "Right?" She said, looking at Darbus, who stared into the distance, the sun long since passing under the dunes._

 _"We might have to." He said. "Death is part of life, and we certainly can't leave him be." Zelda sighed. She glanced over, where a small hovel was built into the sand, where they put the killer while they discussed what was to happen with him. Zelda stood up, and dusted off her dress, before she began to walk over to him._

 _"You're right." She said, pulling her dagger from it's sheath. "Please...come with me? I don't want to do it alone."_

 _"As you wish, your highness."_

* * *

"...something is wrong." Ganondorf's deep voice said, Zelda's eyes bolting open, the sight of the morning sun shining brightly upon her aged face.

"What?" She said, disoriented, as she sat up. Ganondorf's eyes remained locked on the plains below him.

"Something is not right. Something is not as it seems." He said. "Zant's attack will happen today."

"How do you know?" Zelda said. Ganondorf looked at her, locking his eyes with hers.

"I don't."

* * *

Dulcis walked up the stairs to the tower where Zelda and Ganondorf resided, smirking. He pushed open the door, Ganondorf's eyes moving to him.

"Dulcis, what do the spies say?" He asked, as Dulcis bowed.

"No spies needed." He said. "The enemy has arrived at our doorstep." Ganondorf's dark eyes widened, as he stood straight. "He's here?" Dulcis nodded.

"The army of Zant is marching over Hyrule Field as we speak, thousands of them." Ganondorf breathed heavily.

"Prepare the armies." He said, striding out of the room, as Dulcis followed him. Zelda quickly followed them, not saying a word as Ganondorf led them to the entrance room in the castle, Zelda's eyes seeing the walls for the first time in 20 years, the torn wallpaper and the relics lying broken on the floor. Ganondorf stood at the foot of the long pathway that led out of the castle, ready to meet Zant.

"Where is he?" Ganondorf asked, his eyes locked ahead of him. Dulcis smirked, as his hand flew to his axe handle, and in a flash, it was deep within Ganondorf's back, his pained yell filling the halls, as the axe squelched, the sound of bones crunching filling Zelda's ears.

"What-" Zelda said, before Dulcis turned to face her, the blood from Ganondorf's wound dripping down his face.

"Don't try to run." He said, smirking. As if on cue, Ganondorf stood, and turned, his fist colliding hard with Dulcis' face, as they both fell to the ground, Ganondorf's voice echoing through the empty castle.

"Run!"

Zelda took off, running as fast as she could down the hall, while Dulcis got to his feet, kicking Ganondorf's face hard, and knocking him out, before he began to run after her. Zelda was running through the halls of the castle, her memory guiding her, as she escaped Dulcis. The adrenaline ignored her age, as she sprinted through the halls, the echos of Dulcis' feet bouncing off the walls. Zelda recognized where she was, as she turned down a hall she had walked through hundreds of times, before stopping suddenly, her eyes widening with surprise as she was met with a dead end, the hallway long since collapsed and filled with rubble.

"Oh shit."

Before she could turn around, the end of the axe hit her in the head, her head throbbing in pain. She fell forward, as her head hit the ground hard, the only thought that rang through her head, was that it was all over.

Her only hope was gone.

* * *

 _Zelda sat by the fire, her blade sheathed in her scabbard, as she stared at the cloth she had used to clean it, stained with blood._

 _"I didn't like that." She said to Darbus, looking up at him._

 _"I know, General." He said. "I didn't like my first kill either." Zelda frowned._

 _"This...wasn't my first kill." She said. Darbus said nothing, his jaw opening in surprise. "I consider Link's old friend, Stark, my first kill. I was directly responsible for his demise. Killing people is not in my blood. I'm supposed to save them, not let them die."_

 _"You're saving many more by killing one." Darbus said. "Death is a necessary sin. The Goddesses will forgive you, I'm sure." Zelda bit her lip, holding back tears._

 _"Curse the Goddesses!" She said, kicking the sand at her feet. "They took Link, they took Hyrule! They took everything from my people, they killed the Gorons!" She said, tears streaming down her face._

 _"Princess, I-"_

 _"I'm not a princess!" She yelled, glaring at him. "I'm not a general, either! I'm just a girl chosen by the cursed beings above us, destined to fail!" Darbus stood up, walking over to her and wrapped his large arms around her, as her anger faded, her sobs being muffled against Darbus's large fur coat._

 _"Link thought the same thing." Darbus whispered. "That the Goddesses chose wrong. But he didn't fail us. You won't either."_

* * *

Zelda's eyes slowly opened, her head throbbing with pain, as her eyes adjusted to the dark room she was in, the same cell she was held in before. She saw Ganondorf out of the corner of her eye, chained to the wall, his armor stripped of him, leaving his dark chest dripping with blood.

"What the hell happened..?" Zelda said to Ganondorf, as she noticed her hands too, were chained.

"I was..betrayed." Ganondorf said weakly. "Dulcis is working for the enemy. Zant has won."

"Yes he has!" Dulcis' voice said, filling the dark dungeon as he appeared before the cell, bloody axe in hand. Ganondorf let out a guttural yell, as he strained against the walls, the chains creaking as he began to bend them. Dulcis, for a moment, showed surprise, before he outstretched his hand, a dark black aura appearing around it, as Ganondorf's screams grew louder, his body jerking and writing in pain, as it glowed, blood pouring from his left hand, before Zelda's eyes widened in surprise. She had read of this spells, years ago in her textbooks, before Hyrule had fallen. He was stripping Ganondorf of The Triforce.

"The Triforce of Power." Dulcis said with a smile, as the small golden triangle floated from Ganondorf's hand, and into Dulcis', his hand burning, as he grunted in pain, before calmly standing straight, his hand glowing brightly.

"Lucky for me, it was dormant within you. Didn't put up much of a fight." He said, before turning to Zelda. Her eyes widened with horror.

"N-no! Please, don't-" She begged, before Dulcis rose his hand up to strike her.

"Worry not, Princess. I'll need a bride. I think I'll leave you alive, once you hand over your pieces of the Triforce."

"Pieces?" Zelda said aloud, accidentally.

"Yes, pieces. The Hero's piece passed to you, were you not aware? His death resulted in either you or the pig to receive it, and...I've already taken his." Dulcis said, swallowing hard.

"O-of course." She said, her voice shaking. For a moment, Dulcis was doubtful, but cast it aside as his hand pointed towards her. Zelda shrieked with agony, as her body shook and convulsed, her left hand burning with a rage she hadn't felt in years. Her vision was blurring, and as she thought she would surely die, the pain ceased, and she fell forward, the chains holding her to the wall clinking loudly. She glanced up at Dulcis' face, twisted with rage as he starred at two, not three triangles on his hand.

"Where is it?!" He screamed, his voice shaking the ground beneath her. She smirked weakly at him.

"Link...is not dead." She said, just louder than a whisper. Both Ganondorf and Dulcis gasped, as Dulcis' eyes filled with fear. He grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up and straining her chains.

"WHERE IS HE?!" He said, his grip tightening around her neck.

"..he's...going to kill you.." She said, laughing. She was slammed back to the floor, as Dulcis pulled his axe up, rising it above his head; a killing blow ready. He stopped, his scowl turning to a smirk.

"Let him come." He said quietly. "I have bait ready." He turned, and left Zelda and Ganondorf alone, in the darkness of the dungeon.

* * *

 _"You didn't have to do that, Zelda..." Link said, sitting next to her, in her private quarters. Zelda had just appointed him the Grandmaster Captain of the Guard, a high honor held by the most decorated knights in the land, in order to give him more power to help with rebuilding Hyrule, after he defeated Ganondorf only a few mere hours prior, the tears in his green tunic still unfixed. She smiled fondly at him._

 _"Of course I did." She said. "The savior of my kingdom deserves the highest of honors." Link smiled at her, before looking down._

 _"Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do." He said. "And so many painful memories that we must bear." Zelda nodded her head._

 _"I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together, we can restore Hyrule to it's former glory. Perhaps...even beyond. But it all must start with us." Link nodded._

 _"Hyrule is in good hands." Link said, reaching forward to hold Zelda's hand. For a moment, neither Hylian said nothing, simply enjoying the silence, and each others presence. Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but looking into Link's eyes, couldn't find the right words._

 _"Link...I..I'm sorry for how I treated you. Before. I didn't tell you everything, I treated you...as a soldier. But you're more than that. You're..." Link stared back into her eyes, with wonderment, and perhaps, something else._

 _"..yes..?" He asked._

 _"...you're my friend." She responded. Link smiled warmly, a peaceful feeling spreading through his body._

 _"Thank you, princess."_

* * *

 _Later that night, after Link and Zelda had finished their tea, they stood on the balcony, overlooking Hyrule._

 _"For the longest time, the people spoke poorly of me. They considered me an oddity." Zelda said, standing next to Link._

 _"How so?" Link responded, looking over at her._

 _"I wanted to be a scholar, instead of a ruler. Of course, nobody knew that. But I spent most of my time in the libraries. Of course, this helped with my knowledge of the past, and the heroes of old. Of Time, of the Sky. I think you'll be remembered as the Hero of Twilight." She said, looking fondly at him. "Though...maybe your destiny isn't over."_

 _"I certainly hope not, princess." Link said, looking out into the sky. "But this night, however, is over, and I would like to sleep...I'm drained." He said. Zelda looked disappointed, but quickly hid it._

 _"Of course." She said. Link held her hand for a moment._

 _"I've never had a real friend before." Link said. "Midna was the closes thing I had, and even she was torn from me. I...I'm honored to be considered a friend to you."_

 _"The honor is mine, hero." Zelda said, winking. Link smiled fondly, as h_ _e continued to hold her hand, before letting it go, heading for her door._

 _"Goodnight Link." She said. He smiled back at her._

 _"Goodnight Zelda." He responded, before he went to close the door._

 _"...that's the first time you've called me that." She said, causing Link to stop._

 _"What do you mean?" He said. She smiled._

 _"You called me by my name. You called me Zelda." She said. Link chuckled._

 _"That's how friends refer to each other, isn't it?"_

* * *

"I remember the castle before. Before the Twilight Invasion happened. Goddesses, it was beautiful. You could see it from Hyrule Field, and I always wondered if I would ever go to it. Everybody told me not to get my hopes up; only rich people could go there. I still hoped though." Link said to himself, standing at the gates of the castle, a sword strapped to his side. The gates had warn down, rusty bars placed here and there, allowing Link to see past them, to the horde of enemies that roamed freely around the castle walls. He frowned.

"Obstacles." He said to himself. He unsheathed the sword, before stepping forward.  
"Lets see if I still have a hero in me."

* * *

 **So, I apologize for the delay between chapters, I got Breath of the Wild, and pretty much haven't put it down since I got it, and I just finished it. Up until now, this story was going to be my final Zelda story, but BoTW gives me some great ideas...anyways, this chapter was one of the biggest plot chapters so far, and the next chapter will see Link attempt to storm the castle...will he succeed? Will Zant show himself? What will happen to Zelda and Ganondorf? Please, find out, and tune in to the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: The End of Legends!**

 **P.S. - Breath of the Wild is incredible. Buy it. Buy it now. Also, this chapter has been in the works for an entire month - I hope you all enjoy it. Please review, it means so much to see feedback!**

 **\- Darth Ganon**


	7. Chapter 7

Link walked forward slowly, as a dark Bokoblin spotted him, screeching as the hundreds of others directed their attention to the noise maker, before spotting Link. Link gripped his sword tightly, breathing slowly as they began to rush towards him.

"Just breathe." Link said to himself. "Kill them. Find Zelda." They were getting closer to him, maybe 20 feet away.

"Kill them." 15 feet away.

"Find Zelda." 10 feet.

"One last time."

His blade moved, quickly, as it sliced with expert precision, cutting through beast after beast, as he maneuvered around them, sweat pouring down his head, focused solely on the fight in front of him. His sword constantly moved, as he summoned whatever magic was left in him to quicken his hand, blocking blades that slashed around him, and cutting into flesh at a speed he hadn't reached in his entire life. His head was pounding as he used all of his strength, repeating the mantra in his head.

"Kill them, find Zelda." He said, as the horde began to disband, the beasts realizing they were no match for him. He still moved, chasing down who he could, blood spraying across his face. He remained like this for a great length, as the bodies began to pile around him, leaving Link alone, covered in blood, breathing heavily.

"Now..find Zelda." He said, shaking his sword, the thick coat of blood dripping off of it. He stepped over the pile of bodies, and marched towards the door that led to the castle.

* * *

Dulcis stood over Zelda, staring at her, a triumphant smile on his face.

"He's taken the bait." He said, his ears perking up. He lit the candles that lined the walls of the dungeon calmly, as the sounds of guttural, animal-like screams filled the walls of the castle. Zelda's chest rose and fell, as she glared at Dulcis, hate behind her eyes.

"He won't fall for it. As soon as I tell him-"

"I'm planning on it." Dulcis said, smiling warmly at Zelda, as he turned, and left the room, leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts. The sounds of metal hitting metal grew closer, and then stopped, Zelda glancing over at Ganondorf.

"What happened? Did they stop him?" She said, barely above a whisper. Ganondorf shook his head.

"No...he succeeded."

The door crashed open, dust flying up in the air, as Zelda and Ganondorf's head spun to face the doorway, the poorly lit dungeon barely letting them see the dust. A figure stood at the doorway, shifting into the room. As the dust settled, Zelda's heart sank, as she saw Link, her friend, beaten and bloody, his beard stained red with blood, his cloak torn and red.

"It's a trap!" Zelda said, as Link walked forward, sword in hand.

"I know." He panted, as his eyes caught Ganondorf, chained in the corner behind the bars. His eyes lit with rage, as he rose his sword.

"No!" Zelda said, putting her hand up. "He's on our side!"

"How can you say that?" Link said in disbelief, his eyes staring at Ganondorf. He moved forward, ready to strike through the bars, but stopped suddenly, his eyes widening in shock. It took Zelda a moment to realize what happened, before her eyes shifted to Link's abdomen, where blood began to pool, as Link fell to his knees, Dulcis standing behind him, a bloody knife in his hand.

"Hello Link." He said, smiling. "I've been waiting for you." Link stared at him, his expression one filled with pain. Dulcis reached down, grabbing Link by his left hand, holding it in the air for the other two to see.

"Behold my victory." Link's hand glowed brightly, as he screamed in agony, the final piece of the Triforce leaving Link's hand, and entering Dulcis, as he began to breathe heavily, his face twitching and distorting, as if melting away. As his hand began to glow brightly, his body changed, morphing into a form that all 3 ex-Triforce wielders recognized and feared.

"Z-Zant.." Link said, just above a whisper. The man towering before him smirked, his dark colored face twisting into a chilling grin.

"Hello Link." He said, his voice resonant and powerful. He picked Link up by the throat, opening the cell that held Zelda and Ganondorf, roughly throwing him into it. He slammed the cell doors behind him, groaning in pain as he gripped his left hand.

"I was going to kill you." He said quietly. "But I think I'll allow you to stay and see the future of your kingdom." With not another word, he left the room, leaving the 3 legendary people, alone, powerless, and without hope.

* * *

 _Link sat on a bench in the courtyard, reading a book peacefully, the chirping of the birds and crickets a welcome sound, much preferred over the groans of monsters._

 _"Hello, hero." Zelda said from behind him. Link looked up at her, smiling ._

 _"Just hero now?" He said sarcastically. She chuckled, smiling warmly at him._

 _"I had to hunt you down." She said. "I didn't expect you to be here, of all places." Link scoffed quietly._

 _"It's the most peaceful place I've ever been, even more so than the springs in Ordon." Link responded. "After being surrounded by war and fighting, it's a welcomed change of scenery." He said._

 _"I'm glad you can feel peace." Zelda said, sitting down next to him. Link shook his head._

 _"Not peace, actually." He said. "It worries me." Zelda cocked her brow, looking curiously at him._

 _"I've spent the last year or so of my life, fulling willing to die because of my cause. I would have gladly given my life for anyone to escape this malice. Now, I don't have to. It worries me. In peace, what need is there for a hero?"_

 _Zelda cleared her throat. Holding Link's hand._

 _"Many heroes before you had the same problem. They didn't know what to do after they defeated the evil of the world, and felt as if they weren't needed. But while times of peace don't need a hero, the hero needs the time of peace." Link looked at the ground under him, the healthy grass blowing in the wind._

 _"I don't even know what to do, Zelda. I've seen things, done things, that normal people never even think of having to do. It's hard to sleep. It's hard to eat. Because every time I close my eyes, I see the world on fire, and I know I'm letting it burn. I know I need to help." Zelda squeezed his hand tighter._

 _"I won't let you be alone." She said. "I'll be here for you, I promise."_

* * *

Link's eyes fluttered open, as he attempted to sit up, before the splitting pain in his stomach stopped him.

"Link!" Zelda said to him, straining against the chains that held her to the wall. Link glanced around the room, looking at both Zelda and Ganondorf.

"I..I have to go..." Link said, as he stood, slowly, his face twisted in pain, as he gripped his bloody abdomen. He crept towards the bars, staring angrily at Ganondorf.

"Link, you're bleeding out, you can-"

"We...don't have much time." He said. "Zant is going to...summon the Triforce... I have to be there to stop him. If I can touch it before he does.." He said, his voice trailing off. He fell to his knees, the blood pouring between his fingers as he held his wound. Zelda starred at Ganondorf.

"We have to heal him." She said. "Summon any magic you can, this is our final chance. "

* * *

 **Hello lovely readers, and thank you for reading this. This chapter took a while to write, and it's bittersweet. I've worked on this saga, and the pre-writing for this story, for more than a year, and it's sad to think that in a few days, it'll be over. The next chapter will be the last of the Civil War saga. I'm putting a lot into the next chapter, and promise something truly special. Please review and favorite, and stay tuned for the next and final chapter in The Legend of Zelda: The End of Legends!**

 **-Darth Ganon**

 **PS: For those of you reading New Legends, it's third chapter is coming along slowly, please have patience. I'm a student, and finals don't leave much room for writing.**


	8. The End

**Quick note before the chapter. This is the final chapter in this saga, and I'm so happy and proud and thankful for the whole experience. I'll go into more detail at the end.**

 **Warning: This is a very long chapter, the longest I've ever written.**

 **Flashbacks are indicated by page breaks and** ** _italics,_** **and internal thoughts are indicated by** ** _italics._ Certain writings, such as from a book, are written in bold.**

* * *

Link groaned quietly as Zelda struggled against the chains, in attempt to summon any magic she could to help him. She began to panic, accepting that, perhaps, she had lost.

"All of this work, all of what I've done..." She said, as tears streamed down her face. Ganondorf stared at her. He groaned, pulling on his own chains, shattering them with little effort. He towered over Link and Zelda, staring at them. Zelda looked at him with desperation.

"Please." She whispered to him. He scoffed.

"After all of these years, the great Ganondorf is brought low by helping the hero of Hyrule." He said, grabbing Zelda's chains and breaking them, freeing the princess. She let out a sigh of relief, looking down at Link. He was tired, she could tell. His beard was stained with his own blood, his robes torn and reddened. She stared at him, with regret and sadness.

"Get to work." Ganondorf said, breaking her thoughts. She sighed, clearing her head before placing her hand over Link's wound, focusing hard.

 _Please work. Please work._ Zelda thought to herself. Her hands shook with anxiety, as sweat poured off of her forehead.

 _Please, please work!_

It didn't work.

She collapsed in a heap of tears, resting her head on Link's chest. Her tears flowed freely, making clean streaks in the dirt that covered her face. Ganondorf stared at her, saying nothing.

"This has been a disappointment." He said, his face full of anger. Zelda looked up at him, a fire behind her eyes.

"How DARE you!" She screamed at him. "This is all your fault in the first place! I should have killed you before, when I-"

"Don't let him get you down, Princess." Said a voice from beyond the bars. Both Zelda and Ganondorf jerked their head to the voice, squinting as the figure stepped into the light.

"Darbus!" Zelda said, hope returning to her voice. The Goron smiled at her from behind the bars, the large crack in his forehead covered in dried blood.

"Link needs your help, he's been stabbed and-"

"What do I look like, a Zora? I can see that." Darbus stepped forward, grabbing the bars of the cell, tearing them off with a grunt, sending them flying across the dungeon. He stepped towards Link, looking down at him.

"So this is what he looks like." Darbus said quietly, looking at his old friend. He had thought he had lost the man he once called a brother, and yet, he was there, laying dying at his feet.

* * *

 _"You know, the Goron women are known for their...massages." Darbus said, holding the large cup of mead in his hand. Link laughed wildly, spilling his drink on his tunic, as he wiped his mouth. Darbus had invited him to celebrate his victory against Ganondorf, and Link couldn't help but accept, perhaps too much. He had been there throughout the early hours of the morning, drinking the finest beverages the Gorons had to offer. Link was far past his limits, slurring his words and stumbling whenever he walked, but it put him in a mood that Darbus hadn't seen before; peaceful, happy, and relaxed._

 _"I...don't need a massage, Darbus.." Link said, chuckling. Darbus shook his head, taking a long swig of his drink, tossing his mug away._

 _"Oh yeah? Is the Princess taking that honor?" He said, smirking at the green-clad hero. Link burst into laughter once more, smacking his knee as he took another drink, emptying his cup._

 _"I wish!" He said, tossing his cup aside. Darbus laughed alongside him._

 _"Live a little! This is peace, heroes aren't needed, they can relax, and be normal for once!" As he said this, Link's smile left his face, his worries returning to him. Darbus cleared his throat. "I..I didn't mean it like that." Darbus said quietly. Link coughed._

 _"Yeah." Link said, standing up. "Nobody ever does."_

* * *

Darbus leaned down, looking at Link closely.

"We need to heal him!" Zelda said. "But Dulcis - I mean Zant - took my Triforce, and he's going to try to-"

"Relax, I got this." Darbus said. He looked darkly at Ganondorf, lowering his voice.

"You, I'll deal with later." He moved his hand close to Link's face, closing his eyes. Zelda held her breath, not looking away from Link.

"Wake up!" Darbus said, smacking Link across the face. Link's eyes jolted open, as he coughed, blood flying from his mouth. His eyes darted around the room, looking from person to person.

"Well, you have some explaining to do, Green." Darbus said, smiling at Link. Zelda moved towards Link, placing her hand on his wound.

"Darbus, any magic you have, pour it into him, please!" She said to him. Darbus nodded, before looking over at Ganondorf.

"You better put your magic in too, or I'll pound you into a fine pulp." He said, looking at the Gerudo. Ganondorf growled, before kneeling down, placing his hand over Zelda's. Darbus cleared his throat, placing his hand atop Ganondorf's, sighing. A warm light emanated from his hand, magic flowing through him, and into Link. They all 3 broke after a moment, drained and tired, but Link sat up quickly, stepping from the cell.

"You three, stay here. If I don't return in-"

"We're coming with you." Ganondorf said, his voice weak. "Zant is my problem, I will deal with him." Link scoffed.

"This is no longer about personal matters. He will summon the full power of the Triforce, we may already be to late. When we get near him, I'll face him, and I'll touch the Triforce before he does. If I fail, I need you three to stay hidden, to take him by surprise. Does everybody understand?" Zelda and Darbus nodded, but Ganondorf stood still.

"I will have my way with him once you are done." He said grimly. Link ignored him, walking down the hall, where Zant had gone.

"Follow me."

* * *

 _Zant stood on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the city of Twilight. The people bustled about, smiles on their dark faces. Children played among each other, and their parents laughed._

 _"They've adopted so much of the light world." He said under his breath. "They've turned so weak, so...foolish. It will be their undoing."_

* * *

 _He crept along the hallway of the highest point in the Castle of Twilight. He remembered this place well, having once lived here, as king. He had one place in mind, one place that could allow him entry into the realm of the light, to seek his revenge._

 _He opened the door of the most private quarters, of the ruler of the Realm of Twilight. He had once lived in this room, being serviced by the servants and harlots alike. But now, instead of dark paintings and twisted statues, all around him were monuments to his hatred. Paintings of the Hero of Twilight plastered the walls, statues of him in every corner._

 _Then he heard her voice._

 _"I'll be skipping lunch today, thank you." Called the eerie, feminine voice from deeper in the room. Zant crept slowly towards the voice, his head cocked and his eyes enraged._

 _"Did you hear me, Ande?" Said the voice._

 _"I heard you." Zant replied, as he crept around a corner towards the voice. He was met face-to-face with her; the Twili whom he once worshiped, the woman who claimed his heart, yet so coldly tossed it aside. The woman who's throne he usurped, and then took it back from him._

 _Midna, the Twilight Princess._

 _She hadn't changed in the years since he'd seen her, her hourglass figure the same as it was when he turned her into an imp. For a moment, they both stared, not believing what they saw. But Zant knew he couldn't allow her a moment to react._

 _He lunged forward, wrapping both of his hands around he neck, pushing her to the floor as he choked her. She gagged, attempting to call for help, grabbing at his wrists. Her eyes were wide with surprise, as she stared at Zant._

 _"You should have stayed away." He said to her, grunting as he held her down. "I would have let you return, let you be my whore. But you had to be stubborn." Her life began to slip away, her arms falling at her sides. Zant breathed heavily, removing his hands from her neck. He stared at her lifeless body with passion._

 _"I'm sorry." He said, tears flowing down his face. "I-I never..I never meant..." He said nothing more, holding his hand over her head, allowing her magic to flow into him. He stood up proudly, wiping the tears from his face._

 _"I meant every moment of it."_

* * *

Zant stood at the top of the castle, staring in awe at the glowing Triangles that sat atop his hand.

"After all these years, the Triforce is MINE. I will at last control these worlds, shape them into MY image. No longer will I answer to those who are beneath me. Zant will be law."

He rose his hand in the air, focusing on the Triforce. The clouds far above him began to swirl, electricity crackling in the air. He knew that his victory was at hand, his enemies were defeated.

Then he heard the sound of metal slashing through the air.

He quickly sidestepped, as the blade swiped aside him. He turned, staring at his attacker.

"Link." He said. Link moved quickly, his sword moving towards Zant's face quickly. Zant moved his hand quickly, summoning a long, black trident to deflect the attack. Link's sword was caught between the prongs, as he pushed forward. Zant pushed Link aside hard, knocking him to the floor.

"You don't ever know went to stop." Zant said, pointing the trident at Link. Link stood up, looking up into the sky, where the portal began to open further, the lightning getting more and more intense.

"I'm going to kill you, Zant." Link said, his beard blowing in the wind. Zant laughed wildly, spinning his trident.

"Oh, are you?" He said. "You're old, you're weak! You couldn't kill me in your prime, and you think you can take me now? What hope do you have?" Link glanced up once more, looking at the portal.

 _One minute._

"I don't need hope, Zant. You never had the skill to fight against me." Link ran forward, expertly moving his sword as he attacked Zant. His sword clashed against Zant's trident, before Zant quickly deflected it. He was using his newfound powers to match Link in skill, strength and speed, and Link knew it. He was outmatched.

* * *

Zelda, Darbus, and Ganondorf sat within the entrance to the rooftop where Link and Zant fought, remaining hidden.

"He's wasting time." Ganondorf said, growling.

"No, he's stalling him." Zelda said. "He's waiting for the Triforce to appear, and he's distracting Zant until then. It's smart."

"He's not doing so well.." Darbus said, looking nervously at his friend. The pivotal moment was coming quickly.

* * *

Link breathed heavily, defending the onslaught of attacks that Zant threw at him, barely surviving. He was tired, he was weak. He knew it.

 _Twenty seconds._

Darbus watched Link get thrown around the roof. He breathed heavily, looking over at Zelda.

"He can't do it alone." He said, standing up. Zelda looked at him with shock.

"Darbus, you can't-"

"I owe my life to Link. He freed me from Fyrus, the demon that controlled my mind. He saved my people, he saved Hyrule. I'm going to help him." He looked around the corner. He was ready.

"I called you princess earlier." He said quietly to Zelda. "You didn't correct me."

"What?" Zelda said, confused. He chuckled.

"You'll always be our princess."

Darbus breathed heavily, before ran from behind the wall of safety, running straight at Zant. He slammed into him, sending his body flying across the roof. Darbus landed atop him, striking him repeatedly in the face with his rocky fists.

"You..killed..my people!" He said, his fists cracking the ground under Zant's head. Zant grunted with each punch, blood pouring from his dark mouth.

"Darbus, stop!" Link yelled at his friend, getting to his feet. It was too late, as Zant had thrown the Goron warrior off of him with inhuman speed, grabbing his trident and driving it deep into Darbus' head, the rock-like skin cracking as the prongs sunk into his skull.

Link's head pounded in pain as the bright glow appeared above them. The time was upon them.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Yelled the booming voice of Ganondorf, who strode across the rooftop towards the Triforce, attempting to claim it for himself. Zant and Link moved at the same time, their weapons moving towards The Demon King to stop him from ruining both of their plans. Link's blade found it's mark first, slicing deep into his chest, as the prongs of Zant's trident sank into his head, his body glowing brightly, as Zant used his dark powers to turn Ganondorf's body to ash. The Triforce remained in the air, floating, waiting to be claimed. Link and Zant moved in sync, reaching towards the glowing, sacred triangles. They leaped towards it, their arms outstretched, racing to touch it first.

Link fell to the ground, as Zant remained standing, the glow of the Triforce engulfing him entirely, as his booming laugh filled the air around them.

 _I failed. I failed them all._

* * *

 _Link sat in the library of Hyrule Castle, reading an ancient text that few were allowed to even touch. It detailed the history of the Triforce, those who wielded it, and the powers it possessed. He was reading from a page written by someone who's name was long since lost, written in a text that required Link to use a cipher to even understand._

 ** _First comes the day, then comes the night_**

 ** _When darkness overthrows the light_**

 ** _And in the end through wielder's might_**

 ** _The wrongs of failure, undone to right_**

 _Zelda tapped Link's shoulder, interrupting his reading._

 _"Can't sleep?" She asked him, smiling as she sat next to him._

 _"I never can anymore." He said, chuckling. She looked curiously at his book._

 _"Hyrule Historia?" Zelda said. "Curious choice." Link chuckled._

 _"I want to know what I have, the history. What it does." Zelda nodded._

 _"Well, the Triforce has a rich and rather...puzzling history. All that remains of the origin of the Triforce, is that the Goddess Hylia gifted it to her followers to protect her, but this is unproven. Many don't even believe in it. But we know better. The Triforce offers great powers to those who wield even a single piece. But together...the choices are both few and many. The wielder may summon the Triforce as a whole, instead of drawing from it, and may be granted one to three wishes, allowing them to do nearly anything they wish. Or, they can choose to hold onto the sacred power, allowing them to bend reality itself to their will. However, overtime, this has been known to destroy a person, as only the Goddesses themselves may hold the power."_

 _"Who has held the power as a whole, other than the Goddesses?" Link asked._

 _"There were whispers of the Hero of the Sky wielding it for years, without issue." Zelda responded. "But his spirit was whole, left alone and not tampered with. However, many years ago, a being of great power was said to have held this power. They were evil, and lost that power quickly."_

 _"Could anyone hold that power now?"_

 _"Those are but rumors. No one has ever used all three pieces. Ganondorf was the only known person to attempt this, and when he touched the Triforce, it split into three pieces. I doubt anyone could wield it's power as a whole." She said._

 _"I hope not." Link responded, laughing._

* * *

Zant stepped out from the light, the Triforce glowing brightly on his hand. His body was pulsing with energy, his eyes a deep red. His voice was distorted, and deep.

 **"You** **have failed, Hero of Hyrule."** He said, cocking his head as he pointed his trident towards Link. Link shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" He said, mocking Zant. Zant let out a deep laugh, stabbing his trident towards Link. Link moved his sword, locking it between the prongs of the weapon, as his back was pressed into the ground. Zant held the trident with both hands, pushing down hard on Link, the pointed ends of the weapon drawing nearer towards Link.

 _Keep pushing._

Zant pressed harder, as Link grunted.

 **"Your time has come, Link."** He said. Link groaned as his arm began to give, the sword that held the trident from stabbing him shaking. Link locked eyes with Zant, as he scowled.

 _Now._

He pulled his sword from the prongs of Zant's trident, the blades sinking deep into his chest. Link groaned in pain as Zant grinned wide. But his grin ended quickly, as Link forced his sword up, burying it in Zant's chest. His red eyes widened in shock, as Link pulled him deeper, his blade driving deeper into Zant, and the trident falling deeper into himself. Zant's body began to convulse and shake, as his eyes dimmed, the sacred power he had only just obtained left his body. Link reached his hand up, grasping Zant's left hand, as the Triforce transferred bodies. Zelda ran from her hiding spot, towards Link, as the light of the Triforce covered the rooftop.

* * *

Zelda's eyes opened slowly, hesitant to see what was in front of her. The broken, desolate castle she had been standing on was renewed, the ground beneath her feet was replaced with the polished stone that she had once walked every day, the familiar warm glow of her home surrounding her. She looked down at her person, her battle warn clothes and aged hands were gone, her royal gown and well trimmed fingernails in their place.

She was her old self, young and full of life.

She glanced around the room, to find Link laying on the floor, a pool of blood under him.

He didn't move.

She ran to him, still unsure of what had happened.

"Link, are you...?" She said, looking at him. For the first time, she truly saw how tired he was, the years of pain and despair clearly visible on his aged skin, his dirty beard coated in unidentifiable blood.

"...I..I made my wishes." He whispered to her. She held his head in her hands, propping it up.

"I don't understand...I don't..what is going on?" She asked him, tripping over her words.

"I made..my wishes." Link said, blood pouring from his mouth. "Hyrule is returned to...it's former glory...and all of it's inhabitants...with you...and Darbus...keeping your memories...while the people..your people...forget their anguish." Link said slowly, with pain in every word.

"Oh...oh Link..." Zelda said, as she began to sob. She looked at his wounds, the three deep holes in his chest still pumping out blood. His wounds were grave.

"Leave them.." Link said slowly. Zelda looked at him, worried.

"What do you mean...?" She asked him, looking into his eyes.

"A hero isn't needed in peacetime..." He said, coughing more blood. "I've waited so long...for this moment.." He said. The sun began to rise over the castle, the warm Hyrule light covering the two legends. Link smiled slowly.

"Help me...to the barrier...please.." Link said slowly. "I wish..to see the fields...the trees...the life...one more time." Zelda helped him to his feet, as they carefully shuffled towards the edge of the roof, overlooking Hyrule.

"She'll want to know...what you've been up to.." Link said, just louder than a whisper, as they reached the edge. Link smiled, as Zelda gasped, seeing the wonder of Hyrule, her kingdom, in it's healthy, green form, wildlife bustling, and trees fully grown and lively.

"Do you see Link...?" Zelda said. "You brought this back, you saved.." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Link, his eyes dull and unresponsive. She let out a sob, falling to her knees, Link's limp body laying in her lap. Her tears fell to his face, as her body shook.

* * *

"Link was the hero we didn't deserve." Zelda said, standing on the podium, her black dress matching the mood. Nobody had remembered anything of what occurred but she and Darbus, and they had taken their time planning what was to come. The story was, that they found Link's remains in the castle, sticking to the idea that Link had died many years ago in battle, protecting Hyrule, the idea that even Zelda had believed until she learned the truth. The people of Hyrule, upon hearing that his body was found, flooding to the castle to attend his funeral. They poured in by the thousands, all dressed in black, mourning the Hero of Twilight.

"I never deserved him." She said, continuing her speech. "I certainly never did. You, the people, always did. And he fought for you till the last minute." She walked over, standing beside the ornate coffin that Link's body lie in. "He was my friend, above all else. To me, he was never just the hero. We had our arguments, and our disagreements, many which ended poorly, but he was always my friend. He saved my life countless times, without a moment of hesitation, and I will always be in debt to him. For the longest time, he had hope. Hope that I had never seen in a person, the ability to remain strong and unbroken by the horrors of life. His hope kept us going, and he fought the darkest of evils, did the darkest of things, on faith that we would all be worth it. And he fell in battle for us, the people of Hyrule. I hope that, wherever he is now, he knows that we all, will forever, be thankful for his sacrifices to Hyrule, and it's people." She sighed, looking down at the black coffin.

"But not all was good for Link." She said. "He once told me, soon after defeating Ganondorf, that heroes had no place in peace times, that he found himself plagued by things of the past, unable to sleep, unable to rest. That night, I fell asleep without issue, while he remained awake. Heroes are always the ones who suffer the most. And Link was certainly no exception to this. And yet, after years of pain and suffering, I feel that now...at last..our hero will be put to rest..properly."

* * *

The funeral lasted for hours, many people coming to Link's coffin to pay their respects to the legendary hero. Zelda had him dressed in the finest royal armor, the armor her father had warn to battle, it's gold and black designs fitting the late hero. She sat in her study, where his bloody robes lay on her table.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Said Darbus from behind her. She jumped in surprise, having been lost in her thoughts.

"Yes...it is." She said. "Living 20 years as a general gives me..a different perspective. And now, back in the castle...I don't feel right here." She said. Darbus laughed.

"At least you can't correct me when I call you princess." She smiled warmly at her friend.

"Thank you for everything, Darbus." She said. Darbus bowed.

"Always." He said. He reached his large hand out to her, opening it.

"He only had these with him when his wounds were cleaned." He said. Zelda took the items, and studied them. A book, and a shard of glass. She stared at the shard, recognizing it from somewhere she couldn't place.

"Is that of any importance?" Darbus said, looking at it. Zelda's eyes widened, as she realized what it was.

"This is a shard of the Mirror of Twilight." Zelda whispered.

* * *

Link sat on the bench, overlooking the endless plain of flowers that the Sacred Realm offered before him. He smiled.

"This really is peaceful." He said to himself.

"Isn't it, wolfy?" Said a voice from behind him. He turned, and stared at the figure behind him.

Midna.

"It's...been a long time." He said to his friend, standing to meet her. They stood, feet apart from each other, not saying a word.

"We had to die to meet again. No rest for the weary, right?" Said Midna, winking.

"I had to wish to come here, you know." Link said. "You have no idea the work this took." Link smiled warmly at her, stepping forward to embrace his friend in a long hug.

"I missed you." He said.

"I know." She responded.

"It's been...so long since I've been at peace." He said, letting the hug go. "Not since Arbiter's Grounds, when I lost my best friend." He said. Midna scoffed.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Link." She said, smirking. "So...what have you been up to?"

* * *

Zelda sat alone in her study, unable to sleep. Her bed was too soft, the room was too quiet. She was used to sleeping on high alert, but found that now, at the time of peace, she couldn't. She sat up, walking over to the desk where Link's book lay. On the cover, was etched the words:

 **The Journal of Link of Ordon, detailing his life and all he witnessed.**

She sat down, smiling as she opened the first page. She reached for her candle, bringing it closer to the book, so as to read the book. The dust covered the page, and she could barely make out the words.

 **Part 1**

 **The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

 **So, there it is. I started "Buildup to the Civil War" In December of 2015, and here we are, over 57,000 words later, at the end. I never thought I would get the support that I have, and the feedback that I've received. In times where I couldn't think of how to write, I would look at the kind words of the viewers, and it would help me think of something. I want to thank every single person who has been with me through this journey, from the bottom of my heart, for reading this. I am incredibly proud of this, and am so thankful for all of you. I hope that you enjoy it! Now, to wrap up...**

 **Link wished for 3 things when he touched the Triforce, and they aren't really spoken.**

 **1: For Hyrule to be returned to it's former glory, with everyone forgetting the anguish they suffered.**

 **2: For Zelda and Darbus to remember the events of those 20 years.**

 **3: For him to be reunited with Midna in death.**

 **In his journal, Zelda will have learned that through the water that he lived with in Ordon, and the Shard of Twilight that he kept, he learned of Minda's death, and knew he needed to once more be with his best friend. After his many years of anguish and pain, he allowed himself to die of his wounds, instead of continuing to suffer.**

 **I wanted to introduce Midna since Buildup to The Civil War, but I always felt that she would be wasted, or that I would have to stretch the rules of Zelda so far to bring her back, as most fanfictions that involve her returning, do. But I feel that here, she's given a good way to tie together her unfinished story; she governed the Twili, bringing true peace and tranquility to them for years, by adopting the ways of Hyrule, always grateful of Link. I also wanted to make clear, Link and Midna are not romantic here. If anyone, Link's romantic interest would be Zelda.**

 **As for his death, it his quick and short for a reason. I never liked epic, massive deaths for heroes, I always preferred them to die in simple ways, such as this. We forget, Link is mortal. Any wound could bring him down, as is present here. I think it's a fitting end to our hero, as well as a bit of a cheeky homage to Breath of the Wild, where everything kills you easily.**

 **As for Zelda's speech, it is purposefully short, and kind of awkward. This happened so fast for her, she doesn't know what to say or do. Remember, this story takes place over the course of a week or so, so she's VERY shaken. As someone who's been to a funeral, you never know what to say, or what to do.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, review and favorite, seeing feedback on this is particularly important to me, so I know where to go from here. Please, tell me your opinion on this monstrous chapter! Thank you so much for reading my stories, and making it to the end of The Legend of Zelda: The End of Legends!**

 **With love,**

 **-Darth Ganon**

 **P.S**

 **HUGE Shoutout to RaidenFarore for his help creating this story. It wouldn't have been possible without him, and I'm ever thankful for his help.**


End file.
